Gordon Freeman
"Man of few words, aren't you?" ("Homem de poucas palavras você, não?") ― Alyx Vance Biografia Dr. Gordon Freeman é o protagonista principal da série Half-Life. Ele é um físico teórico que é forçado a defender a si mesmo e toda a raça humana contra alienígenas hostis e outros inimigos, depois de um experimento ter dado errado. No processo, ele se torna um herói da resistência quase que lendária, acabou se tornando um dos principais líderes de uma revolta contra os invasores alienígenas. História Na época do Incidente de Black Mesa, Gordon Freeman tinha 27 anos. Ele não possui/possuia dependentes e é um graduado em MIT, tendo ganho um Ph.D. em física teórica. Sua tese foi intitulada de “Observation of Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen Entanglement on Supraquantum Structures by Induction Through Nonlinear Transuranic Crystal of Extremely Long Wavelength (ELW) Pulse from Mode-Locked Source Array”, (que seria essencialmente sobre o teletransporte de matéria através de elementos extremamente densos). Nascido em Seattle, Washington, Freeman abriga um interesse precoce em física teórica, como a mecânica quântica e a relatividade. Seus heróis são Albert Einstein, Stephen Hawking e Richard Feynman. Depois de observar uma série de experimentos de teletransporte realizado pelo Instituto de Física Experimental em Innsbruck, na Áustria, as aplicações de teletransporte se tornaram uma obsessão de Freeman. Eventualmente, ele torna-se desapontado com o ritmo lento das pesquisas de teletransporte na academia e começa a procurar um emprego fora do setor educacional. Por coincidência, o mentor de Freeman em MIT Dr. Isaac Kleiner tomou a cargo de um projecto de investigação num estatal centro de pesquisa integrado, conhecido como Black Mesa Research Facility e oferece um emprego a Freeman. Ele aceita, na esperança de que pelo menos parte do imenso financiamento iriam para aplicações civis da astrofísica e computação quântica. No início do primeiro jogo (em 16 de maio, 200 -), Freeman começou a trabalhar na Black Mesa. Lá, ele é lidera uma pesquisa no Nível 3. Ele é acomodado na ala sul dos dormitórios do Nível 3 em Black Mesa, sozinho no quarto 309. Ele é designado ao departamento de Anomalous Materials para fazer pesquisas nucleares, subatômicas e quânticas. Apesar de ter obtido um prestigiado doutorado em MIT, o trabalho laboratorial que o jogador realmente faz com Freeman (apertar um botão e empurrar um carrinho) não requer qualquer conhecimento intelectual. Barney Calhoun zomba disto em uma parte do início de Half-Life 2, quando Freeman desempenha de maneira semelhante a assistência "técnica" (apertar um interruptor e anexar um cabo que se desconectou). Em Half-Life, a imagem de um bebê ao lado de uma mão adulta fazendo "carinho" pode ser encontrada no armário de Freeman. Embora o bebê na foto é Harry E. Teasley filha de Isabel (membro de desenvolvimento), a imagem foi oficialmente explicada como sendo um Easter Egg colocado pelo designer, Marc Laidlaw oferecendo a idéia de que ele poderia ser um parente infantil de Gordon, como uma sobrinha ou sobrinho. O armário também contém os livros “Mandala 37” e “O comedor de Orquídea”, e coisas que parecem ser o diploma de Gordon em um quadro, uma garrafa térmica e um copo, uma bateria HEV Suit, duas notas e, aparentemente, um terno azul. Habilidades Embora pareça ser um expert com qualquer armas e explosivos (fazendo-o parecer um "exército de um homem só", durante o decorrer dos jogos, bem como na maioria dos jogos FPS), Freeman não tinha realmente se especializado em todas essas armas antes do treinamento superficial na Black Mesa Research Facility's Hazard Course, onde aprendeu a manusear algumas (quando tinha 6 anos, Gordon construiu a "Butane-Powered Tennis Ball Cannon" tendo esta como sua primeira experiência com armas). O que separa Gordon Freeman de heróis de outros jogos é que ele é um cientista -. um tipo muito diferente de herói quando comparado ao mais tradicional personagem de videogame, como Duke Nukem, ou tipos de super-soldados em outros jogos, como o Doomguy ou o Master Chief. Por trás das cenas *O modelo original de Freeman tinha uma barba cheia selvagem que lhe rendeu o apelido de "Ivan the Space Biker". A barba finalmente se transformou em um cavanhaque elegante, enquanto os óculos também passou por várias alterações. *O modelo da HEV Suit de Freeman (a versão utilizada em Half-Life e suas expansões para os cientistas mortos em Xen e visto em Blue Shift, bem como também nas versões utilizadas em Half-Life Deathmatch e visto em Opposing Force, e na versão de PlayStation 2) possuia antes um pequeno rabo de cavalo (estilo de penteado), enquanto seu modelo de jaleco (visto em Blue Shift) não existia. Os óculos também são encontrados apenas na versão de Opposing Force. O HEV Suit também tinham escrito "Valve" nas costas. Os arquivos do One Day também contêm dois pequenos arquivos avi, "gordon.avi" e "gina.avi", consistindo de uma versão de alta resolução dos modelos "male"/"female" girando sobre si mesmos, mas com o capacete da HEV em suas mãos. *O nome "Gordon Freeman" foi escolhido por Gabe Newell. Ao procurar um nome para o personagem, Marc Laidlaw queria que colocassem alguns nomes de cientistas famosos, então ele teve inspiração nos nomes de seus "heróis": o nome do físico / filósofo Freeman Dyson misturado com o do matemático francês Jules Henri Poincaré , terminando com "Dyson Poincaré". Gabe Newell, aparentemente, não gostou e sugeriu "Gordon Freeman" de uma vez. *O primeiro nome "Gordon" é um sobrenome escocês que foi originalmente derivado de um nome de um lugar que significa "morro grande". "Freeman" é um sobrenome comum Inglês, que originalmente se referia a uma pessoa que nasceu livre, ou em outras palavras não é um "servo", e não estão sujeitos à vontade de outro. Este é um título irônico para ser dado a Gordon, já que ele "involuntariamente" serve G-Man. Por outro lado, faz sentido na medida em que Freeman inconscientemente livra os Vortigaunts de Nihilanth em Half-Life e define a humanidade (e seus novos aliados Vortigaunt) livres da tirania Combine em Half-Life 2. Os Vortigaunts referem-se a Gordon como "Freeman" e em um dos anúncios Dr. Breen, ele menciona que as pessoas estão começando a se referir a Gordon como "The One Free Man", "The Opener of the Way". *Gordon Freeman foi originalmente concebido por Dhabiḥ Eng e Chuck Jones, enquanto o modelo de Half-Life 2 foi feito somente por Dhabih. O rosto para o modelo de Gordon em HL2 foi feita dos rostos de vários funcionários da Valve em conjunto, tais como David Speyrer, Kirchmer Eric, Coomer Greg Bailey e Kelly formaram o rosto de Freeman. *Enquanto as fontes mais velhas afirmam que Gordon só começou a trabalhar na Black Mesa em 15 de maio (um dia antes do incidente de Black Mesa), em Half-Life 2 e seus episódios possuem coisas que mostram que Gordon já estava trabalhando lá a algum tempo antes do incidente, tais como alguns diálogos entre Barney, Gordon e Alyx, esta que diz que Gordon e Barney competiram entre si, pra ver quem seria o primeiro a chegar ao laboratório de Kleiner pelos dutos, já que a porta havia sido bloqueada (típico erro de Kleiner, que havia perdido as chaves). *Como visto em uma placa nos esritórios da Valve em 2004, estava como conteúdo cortado, uma suposta cena de amor entre Alyx e Gordon, que estava pra ser apresentada em algum momento em Half-Life 2. *Em outubro de 2009, Gordon Freeman ganhou o título de "Greatest Video Game Hero of All Time" (Maior herói de videogames de todos os tempos) pela GameSpot depois de quatro semanas de competição, ficando a frente até mesmo de Mario. *Em maio de 2010, Gordon Freeman ficou com primeiro lugar dos "50 Greatest Video Game Characters" pela Empire. Referências em outras mídias *Em Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory, Anna Grimsdottir diz ao protagonista Sam Fisher que "Pé-de-Cabras são para geeks de personagens de video-game". *Em Call of Duty: United Offensive, dois soldados americanos são mostrados correndo lado a lado. No lado esquerdo, PVT. Gordon, e à direita, PVT. Freeman. *No nível Towers Stark do jogo de videogame The Punisher, um cientista se refere a outro cientista como "Doutor Freeman" e pergunta o que foi aquele barulho que ele ouviu, responde Dr. Freeman: "talvez o departamento de física quântica finalmente abriu portais extradimensionais!", e então o outro cientista responde "aliens extradimensionais! Lindo! como eles se parecem?", uma referência às cena iniciais de Half-Life. *Em The Ship, um jogo desenvolvido usando a Source, possui na descrição da arma crowbar, afirmando que a arma é adequada para qualquer "free man". *Em Destroy All Humans, a personagem principal, Crypto 137, pode ler os pensamentos dos seres humanos. Se você escanear a mente de um cientista, você poderá ouvir "eu devo me apressar, eles precisam de mim na câmara de testes... Oh, espere, jogo errado." *Em TimeSplitters: Future Perfect, durante o nível "Breaking and Entering", Cortez, o protagonista da história, coloca um jaleco, juntamente com um crachá onde se lê "Dr. Freeman". Também é dito a ele: "lembre-se, seu nome é Gordon, agora vá doutor." *Em STALKER: Shadow of Chernobyl, o jogador pode encontrar o corpo de um cientista chamado "Gordon Freeman", cujo PDA faz menções a Black Mesa, City 17, e um pé de cabra. *Em Metro 2033, um esqueleto pode ser encontrado, com um par de óculos e um pé de cabra no seu lado. *Em Left 4 Dead 2, na campanha The passing, Louis, às vezes, diz "Cara, eu me sinto como Gordon Freeman!" quando equipado com um pé de cabra. *Em Fallout: New Vegas, um dos terminais é de Dr. Gordon, que sempre reclama sobre a falta de bolo em sua festa de aposentadoria. Uma referência a ambos Half-Life e Portal. Category:Personagens